


On a mission

by Gothgirl35023



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: A bar, Alpha Leonard Snart, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, ColdVibe, M/M, Omega Cisco Ramon, Virginity, light kissing, playing pool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 05:15:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8388673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gothgirl35023/pseuds/Gothgirl35023
Summary: Cisco's an omega on a mission. Why must said mission be bothered by one parka wearing Alpha.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yay.. ColdVibe. ColdVibe is awesome! Now, if only, the two of could get together on the show.

"Well, hello, Cisco."

Holy shit. And again, holy shit. Apparently, Cisco's life was some big game to the gods of fate. With the title of 'Hey, let's screw with Cisco over and over again for a laugh!'

Cisco slowly turned himself around and his wide eyed expression came face to face with the amused grin of one Leonard Snart, aka Captain Cold aka Jackass with bad cold puns and amazing muscles-stop that! "Fancy seeing you here, isn't it." The villain drawled out, tapping his fingers on the bar. With his other hand, he picked lint off of his leather jacket. Looking at Cisco, much like the cat that caught the canary.

Holy fucking shit. Well, Cisco had quite the few questions to ask.. or to stammer or scream hysterically. Number one. What the fuck was Captain Cold doing in a gay bar of all things. Like one of the only gay bar's in Central City. Cisco knew what he was doing here. He was attempting to get rid of that pesky thing that most omega's tried to hold onto with some pride, his virginity. Cisco felt that was necessary, but he was tired of being a lonely virgin.

"W.. What the hell are you doing here." Cisco managed to stammer, suddenly feeling a little self-conscious. More then a little. Uhm. "I mean.. what the hell are you doing here, Snart." He demanded. Yeah, for a genius, that was all he could manage to get out. God, that was sad. Luckily, no one else in the bar was taking notice of how much Cisco looked like a frightened rabbit.

Leonard took a moment to answer, picking lint from his leather jacket and flicking it aside. The Alpha finally turned that lazy smirk back onto Cisco. "What else is someone supposed to be doing. In a gay bar, Cisco." Why did his tone make the smaller man want to punch him in his smug face. "Looking for a good time. What are YOU doing here,"

He reached past Cisco and took the offered beer from the bartender. "Thanks, Tom." Leonard took a sip, looking still at Cisco's gawked expression. "Oh, I come here as often as I can. It's fun," Some omega's and beta's looking for an Alpha to nuzzle against. Usually, they flocked to Leonard like flies to honey. Cisco closed his mouth, finally.

"I just... shut up," Cisco managed. He turned around, fists clenched as he stepped away as quickly as possible. No one really knew he was.. not his family, not even Caitlin! It.. even male omega's were supposed to find a nice female, not to.. just attempt to lose his virginity. He stalked to the other side of the bar, putting any sort of possible distance between himself and Captain Cold.

He put his head to the wall, groaning softly as he thumped it, softly. "Why's god punishing me? I'm a good person." He mumbled. Cisco thunked his head once more. Now, Snart was likely to spread this all around.. even if he didn't seem like a gossip. Just ignore him.. ignore. Go on with his night, then head home and slit his wrists. Fuck.

Cisco braced himself, steeled whatever nerves he had left and turned himself around. A gasp escaped him as he came face to face with a firm chest. "Fu.." Well, great. This Alpha.. kind of looked like something out of a horror movie. Like he'd cut off Cisco's face and wear it. "Ulp." He swallowed. Oh, fuck him. Hard.

This guy would probably do that and then bury his body in a ditch.

"Look, I don't want any trouble. At all. I just.." Well, he was backed against the wall with little to no escape. "I'm just gonna.." He swallowed hard as the Alpha braced a hand against the wall beside his head. Mother..

"Looks like you're looking for a good time, princess.." The Alpha bent himself down, shoving his nose right against Cisco's nose. Trying to scent him, even as the genius tried to lean away from him. "Get offa me, you sick fu-"

"Baby, there you are."

Cisco looked past the Alpha and right at Leonard, his eyebrows disappearing underneath his hair as he stared at Leonard. Leonard rose an eyebrow, the Alpha's arms crossed over his chest as he stepped forward. "Darcy. What are you doing to MY omega," HIS omega? Why did that send a harsh, strange rush down his spine. Cisco felt like he couldn't breathe.

'Darcy' glanced over at the other Alpha, glaring down at him as he pulled himself right off of Cisco. "No one's talking to you, Snart. Take a walk." If anything, Leonard's smile grew. Really. "Cisco?"

"I.. I'm with him," Oh, God. "I'm with him!" In view of death or humiliation, he chose Snart. Cisco skirted around Darcy and fled, moving to stand beside Leonard. "Like I said.. he's with me," Leonard commented. He placed a hand on Cisco's hip, bringing the omega close. Just like that, another shiver ran down his spine. "Come on, honey-pie."

Honey-pie? The fuck with honey-pie. Whatever got him away from tall, dark and serial rapist.

Even if it meant going with tall, dark.. and holy crap, Leonard smelled good. Pressed up this close, Cisco smelled him. The scent of an Alpha, his cologne. He absently pressed his nose against the leather jacket, sniffing. Leonard glanced down at him, but he decided not to comment and simply smirked, his own senses.. filled with the smell of oil, honey and mint. The smell of an omega, at least this was how Cisco smelled. "Sit," He pointed to the booth.

Cisco slowly did as he was ordered. Well, wasn't he a good lap dog. Leonard took a seat on the other side of the bar, placing his hands on the table top. "So. What are you really doing here, Cisco. I don't see anything worth fixing in this dump." A beat. "Well? Don't swallow your tongue, Cisco." He drawled once more.

"I'm.." The omega dug his fingers into the tabletop, looking at the chipped edges of his fingers. Fuckity, fuck, fuck. Right. "I was.. tired of being alone? I'm sick of hearing about Barry and Oliver's relationship. Reminds me I'm alone and single.." And a virgin. A lonely, sad virgin. Not to get it wrong, as happy as he was for Oliver and Barry, it was annoying. Seeing the two of them making goo-goo eyes at each other.

"Well, excuse me. But if you want a spouse, this isn't exactly the place," Leonard pointed out, that same smirk right in place. "Go home, kid." It was safer there, then here. Leonard would actually feel bad if this kid ended up with one of the losers around the bar. Nasty, stick Alpha's and beta's, probably rape the kid, first. He rose an eyebrow when Cisco didn't move. "Didn't hear me?"

"I.. no." No? Cisco swallowed. He planted both hands firmly on the table and stood up. "I.. I'll go home, after. After, I play some pool." Granted, he had no fucking idea how to play the game, but hey. He was already out. ".. Do you.. know how to play?"

Leonard snorted. "Cisco Ramon asking for my help? I think my heart stopped," He still smirked at the scowl directed at him and he stood up, leaving his leather jacket back at the booth. Uhm. Cisco was sure he wasn't the only one.. or he prayed that he wasn't the only one who noticed how that shirt clung to all of the muscles on the alpha. Oh, god..

"Cisco. Take a pool cue," He barely caught it as Leonard tossed it in his direction. Once the balls were set up in the center, Leonard circled the table and bent over, the cue in his hand. "If you're wondering, I can play pool." Hustled well, a couple of times. The balls clack as he broke. Cisco tightened his grip on the pool cue. "Tell you what, kid."

"Uhm."

Leonard turned to Cisco. "If you win, I'll stop committing crimes and such for one month. Just one. Mick, I can't promise anything, but Captain Cold will be a good boy." Hardly.

Cisco swallowed. He looked at the pool table, then at Leonard. If he won.. and.. "What do you get if YOU win, Snart. A handshake or my wallet?"

"If I win? Oh, if I win, Cisco.. I get a nice, big kiss. From you."

Now, this was the moment that Cisco's brain finally shut down and damn, if he didn't feel himself leak a gush of slick. His heart drummed in his chest. Leonard smelled it. The slight hint of slick, of arousal that he'd have to be stupid to ignore. "Or.. if you're afraid you'll lose," His own hand tightened on the cue. "You can scurry away home right now."

"I'm not scurrying!" Cisco bit, glaring up at the taller man. ".. I am going to the bathroom, though. I'll be right back." He pushed the pool cue at the older man, frowning to himself as he scurried away to the bathroom marked 'men'. Leonard smirked. Well, then.. he wondered if Cisco was actually going to come back or climb out a window.

Now, when Leonard had come to the bar that evening, he had absolutely no idea that he'd see Cisco. Of course, he realized Cisco was an omega. He could smell it on the genius, even from the distance between the two of them. Poor kid. He didn't need to lose his virginity in a place like this.. all scum, some worse then himself. Cisco was a fairly attractive omega.. with those huge brown eyes and soft, silky hair. Hmmm..

Inside of the bathroom, Cisco washed his hands. Running wet fingers through his long hair and grimacing as water ran down his temples. Okay. Okay.. calm down. He needed to keep himself calm and not have a fucking panic attack. Calm down. A kiss. Snart really wanted a kiss from him? Now, it wasn't that the thought hadn't run through his mind at least a couple times.

He had been kissed by Lisa and kissing her wasn't awful. It was smooth and warm.. for a chance to compare her to her brother.. Leonard Snart, Captain Cold. A man that made Cisco's knees actually a little weak.. which was so bad.. Leonard was a bad man, a criminal. Someone that he shouldn't have trusted and yet, he did.

"Okay, I'm ready!"

Leonard held out the pool cue to him, offering it again. "Let's see where that big brain is going to bring you, Cisco." Oh, it was on.

By the end of their pool match, Cisco was utterly floored. He stared. Wait. "I just.. are you kidding me?" He demanded. "I won? Fuck, I won!" He announced, pumping his fist into the air and doing just a 'small' happy dance. "I won! I w-" Wait. Wait a damn second. There was no way.. "There is no way I could have beaten you," He accused.

"You did. Take the win, kid." Leonard tossed the pool cue down on the table with a clattering. The man shrugged and went to scoop up his leather jacket. "You should also go home. Before you get yourself attacked or worse. Have a good night, Cisco." Wait a second! Leonard looked down at Cisco grabbed hold of his wrist and held on. "Yes?"

A beat. Silence. Just silence, even with the loud bar music, the people talking behind and around the two of them. Cisco looked up at Leonard, dark eyes staring full force at the alpha's own blue eyes. He didn't have to be a genius to realize this was one of those fight or flight moments. Cisco surged up on his toes and pressed a clumsy, yet hard kiss against Leonard's mouth.

Strong fingers came around to grip his forearm, but he wasn't pushed away. Leonard pulled the smaller man closer, bending to his level to deepen this kiss. The flick of a tongue against his lips had Cisco mewling softly. Just as quickly as it had started, the kiss was broken by a cellphone ringing. The ringtone was one he knew was as Caitlin's and Barry's. The Flash phone.

"I gotta.."

"Ignore it.."

Oh, how he wanted too.. Cisco reached for his cellphone, only to be stopped when Leonard grabbed it. He brought the cellphone up and with careful fingers, tore open the back and removed the battery. "Hey, what the fu-"

"You can have this back. Afterwards," Leonard held up the battery. Baiting Cisco with it to follow. With a pounding heart and a nervous feeling in his skin, Cisco did follow and out of the bar.

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe they don't have sex. Maybe, they just go and play Chutes and ladders. I dunno.. but, hey. Like I said. I love, love Wentworth Miller as Leonard Snart and Cisco is just so utterly adorable. Side mention of Barry Allen and Oliver Queen cuteness.
> 
> I'm also either looking for prompts for this coupling or a fellow rper for fun. Lemme know, people.


End file.
